Hugh Neutron accidentally led the villains to the city/Releasing the two beasts
Here is how Hugh Neutron accidentally led the villains to the city in Yuna and the Search for El Equinedorado. Meanwhile, Colonel Staquait and his men led the villains to the secret doorway. The Toad: Colonel Staquait, why did we stop? Lieutenant Colonel Staquait: This is where the trail ends, Lord Nooth. Lord Nooth: Blast! Nothing but a waterfall, I see no entrance! King Goobot: What a waste of time! Bushroot: Uh, King Goobot? Not to be a bother, but uh.. Don't you think it's a secret doorway or something? The Junkman: Who cares? This is probably a waste of time like King Goobot said! Abis Mal: Great, what next!? Eustace Strych: Who cares, Abis Mal, this is so idiotic! Lieutenant Colonel Staquait: Quiet, Bushroot might be on to something. As for Le Frog and his henchfrogs, they were watching for something to happen as one of the hencnfrogs played the accordion and Le Frog slaps it in the head and took it away. Back inside El Equinedorado, Hugh Neutron was getting bored just staying inside. Hugh Neutron: Well, I guess this is where we came in. Judy Neutron: Hugh, where are you going? Hugh Neutron: I'm just gonna take a quick peek on the secret doorway, just to see if the coast is clear. Tim Lockwood: Uh, Hugh, I wouldn't recommend it. It'll be a little risky if the bad guys would catch up with us. Earl Devereaux: Tim Lockwood's right, Hugh Neutron! Beseides, I got a tingle in my chest hair that something bad's happening! You go out there, you'll poke your eye out! Cal Devereaux: Dad, why do you and grownups say you'll poke your eye out? Earl Devereaux: Just a figure of speech, Son, I'll tell you when you're older. Hugh Neutron: You guys are just overreacting. Besides, it's just one quick peek, that's all. Ebenezer Wheezer: Hugh, please don't go out there! Hugh Neutron: No worries, won't be long. Judy Neutron: Hugh Neutron, you get back here this instant! As for the villains, they still waited to come out when Hugh did just now. Hugh Neutron: Oh, I think I have made a boo boo! (ran back inside) Baby Eddie: Woah, did you guys see that!? Abis Mal: I sure did, Baby Eddie! Haroud Hazi Bin: Of course, the secret doorway is behind the waterfall! Victor Quartermaine: So you see, Lord Nooth? That is how we discovered the secret entrance. Lord Nooth: Indeed, Victor. Let's follow him! Just as Hugh Neutron got back into the city, Stanley Pines grabbed him from the bushes. Hugh Neutron: Whoa! Stanley Pines: (whispering) You idiot, what were you thinking!? Chancellor Neighsay: (whispering) You've led those villains right to us! Marge Simpsons: (whispering) Do you think they followed him here? With that jinxed, the weasels, pirates, and Colonel Staquait's men surrounded them with guns. Hunter: Yes, we did. Then, Tim Lockwood's eyebrows rises up showing his eyes in shock and puts his hands in the air. Peter Griffin: Oh my gosh! Bob Belcher: D'oh! Homer Simpson: Oh crap! Lord Nooth: Tzekel-Kan, Cinch, release the Stone Jaguar and the Aztec Rex! Tzekel-Kan: As you command, Lord Nooth! With every dark hour, Tzekel-Kan and Abacus Cinch awakened the Giant Jaguar Statue and the Aztec Rex. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225